


Valentinstag mit Dir

by GettheSalt



Series: About Holidays [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for an answer from the adoption agency, distraction is needed. What more could Leo and Grant ask for than wining, dining, and treating themselves to dessert, a continent away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag mit Dir

“Venice?”

“Nope.”

“Paris.”

“Been there, done that, babe.”

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling up at his husband as they walked through the airport. The perks of being still somewhat freshly retired SHIELD agents was that Grant had been able to get him past the check-in point without Leo finding out where it was that they were going. Walking under the 'International Departures' sign over the gates, however, had narrowed Leo's guessing field.

Even if it wasn't by much.

“Tokyo?”

“Mm.” Grant made a face, like he was thinking about it. “That would be different. I'll keep that in mind, but no.”

Leo nodded. “Beijing? Sydney? Bruges? Copenhagen?”

Grant shook his head at all the suggestions, and Leo's frown deepened. This was turning out to be more difficult than he'd thought. More than that, Grant had insisted on only giving him the first of their two boarding passes, for their flight from here in Seattle, to their layover in Newark. Newark didn't give anything away. Newark could be taking them damn near anywhere, and he would be no closer to guessing.

“Halifax?” He tried, sounding unsure even to his own ears. It was founded, based on the skeptical look Grant shot him. He hoisted his carry-on higher on his shoulder and grumbled, “it was just a guess.”

“Not this time of year.” Grant said, firmly. “One of us would likely end up washed into the Atlantic.”

It was Leo's turn to give Grant a skeptical look. “What, are you planning on riverdancing on the shoreline under the lighthouse or something?”

Grant laughed, and Leo couldn't help but break a smile. It was good to see him this excited, this happy, to hear him laughing. Not that he hadn't been happy, or laughing, but it had been quite a few weeks since they had had their sit down interview with Alicia and Nolan, regarding adopting their child when the baby was born. They hadn't heard much since, but that the couple were working very hard to try and decide who the parents would be. It wasn't a decision that they were taking lightly, and Leo could appreciate that, as could Grant.

It was just hard to go, day in and day out, not knowing, when it had been more than a month. Grant had insisted, a few days before, that it was a good sign. The rejections they had received – minus the last minute one at the hospital – had all come much quicker, within three weeks or less of their interview. The fact that they _hadn't_ been rejected yet, Grant reasoned, meant that they still had a shot, and probably a good one.

Regardless, this trip for the week of Valentines was sorely needed by both of them. Grant had announced that he had a plan, the night after the two of them had gotten lost in nostalgia, remembering the first Valentines they had spent together in New York. They hadn't been a couple, then, hadn't even given each other much of an indication that becoming a couple could be a thing. It had been a man-date. Burgers and beers and watching an old comedy at Grant's apartment. Just hanging out, being buds. They'd laughed, thinking about it, but it had clearly gotten the wheels turning in Grant's head. Turning towards this trip, and Leo _still_ didn't know their destination.

“Frankfurt?”

Grant raised an eyebrow. “Try again.”

Leo let out a sound of annoyance. “At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in Glasgow.” He narrowed his eyes, looking closely at Grant. “ _Are_ we going to visit mum?”

“Uh.” Grant shook his head, smirking a little. “Don't get me wrong, I love your mom. I do, she's a sweet lady, and the fact that she likes me is something I would like to keep in place.” He lowered his voice as they walked. “Somehow, I feel like her opinion of me would drop if I didn't have the courtesy to let you sleep on Valentines' night.”

Leo could feel the red creeping up the back of his neck at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't have shame, or self control, and that he couldn't be quiet. It was just, since they'd moved into their own house, and especially since they'd gotten married, he didn't need to worry about the neighbours hearing if he moaned Grant's name a little louder when he was lost in the moment. “I think she...” He swallowed. “You're right. Part of me thinks she would enjoy the chance to poke fun, but part of me is pretty sure I would rather not have to deal with my mother making comments about my sex life.”

“That makes two of us.” Grant agreed. “This is our gate, by the way.”

Leo moved through the rows of people sitting, waiting, and sat down in a chair by the big windows overlooking the runways. Grant joined him, setting his carry-on between his feet.

“Nairobi?”

Grant chuckled. “Guess again.”

 

-

 

It turned out that the look Grant had given Leo when he'd guessed Frankfurt had been because he wasn't far off the mark. All the way from Seattle to Newark, when he'd been awake, Leo had continued guessing. Auckland? Taipei? Moscow? No, nope, and no again. He'd been about ready to give up, as they'd been walking through the terminal, heading for their connecting flight, when he'd given it one last guess.

“Berlin?”

Grant looked over at him, leading the way to their gate, since he had refused to let Leo in on what it was, for fear that he figure out where they were going. He hadn't even spoken before Leo's face was breaking in a grin.

“I got it, didn't I?”

Grant's lips pursed, unwilling to give in and lose the game they had never agreed to play, but were, undeniably playing.

“I did.” Leo said, smugly, tucking his hands into the pouch of the sweater he was wearing. Technically, it was Grant's, but it was tterribly comfortable, and when they traveled, Leo tended to steal it. He suspected that Grant had just started to think of it as Leo's, by this point. “We're going to Berlin. I'm excited.”

Grant had made a noise, somewhere close to a grumble, and handed over Leo's boarding pass. There, in the black ink on the white slip, was his proof. Newark to Berlin. Leo grinned again, taking the slip and tucking it into the pouch, before looping his arm through Grant's, leaning against him as they walked. Grant's loser's scowl died a quick death, then, and he smiled back at him.

“How did you figure it out?”

“I didn't actually figure it out.” Leo said, which was uncharacteristic for him. He'd learned not to let it bother him, when he couldn't follow a pattern to work out a problem. Sometimes a guessing game was just a guessing game. “I hadn't tried Berlin yet, and your look earlier when I said Frankfurt was interesting. I thought I'd better give it a try. And your face gave it all away.”

“Well, you guessed right.” Grant led him into the seating area for their gate. Judging by the time on the boarding pass, they wouldn't be sitting for long before their other plane started loading up. “You, me, some German history, good food...”

Leo leaned in close as they sat. “And a big, big suite all to ourselves?”

Grant smirked back at him, all the answer Leo needed.

It was Valentine's weekend, after all.

 

-

 

The thing about international travel, Leo knew, was that it could take so damn long. Especially when you weren't traveling by secret organization transport. The Bus would have been able to make their trip in half the time that it took them. A commercial jet? Well, it was just fair to say that it was a good thing that Grant had booked the first class seats. Especially considering how long his legs were; Leo's were not even close, and he knew that by the halfway point he would have been in a tremendous amount of discomfort. Grant? Grant's legs would have probably been numb. It was nice that they were both able to stretch out, and relax. Leo a little bit more than Grant. He fell asleep a couple times, and though he obviously wasn't alone – Grant had dozed off once or twice, too – he was the only one of the two of them to be woken up because...

“I'm so sorry.” Leo murmured, pressing his face into Grant's shoulder. “I didn't think I was that deeply asleep.”

He could hear the grin in Grant's reply. “It wasn't like you were snoring loudly. Just, you know, you made a couple of babies cry.”

“You're not funny.” Leo muttered darkly, lifting his head to fix Grant with a half-hearted glare. “Not even a little funny, so don't even ask.”

Grant was still grinning, and Leo couldn't help but smile back, reaching up to cover his face with his palm.

“Don't be such an asshole.”

“You like when I'm an asshole.” Grant murmured back, voice low, between them, for the courtesy of the other passengers. The truth was, even with his voice lowered, the cabin lights were dimmed for sleeping, and if anyone around them was awake, they would probably catch snippets of their conversation. Leo just hoped it wasn't a child that heard them.

“Maybe, but that is neither here nor there.” Leo whispered back. “Make yourself comfortable again. I'm going back to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Grant said in a quiet, teasing tone, settling in again. Leo waited until he rest his head against his own, before closing his eyes.

“Wake me up when we get to Berlin.”

 

-

 

“I think you planned it to be this way.”

Leo knew it was redundant to say it. Grant was, among other things, a master strategist. It was what had made him such a damn good specialist, and, while planning a week away for the two of them was very different from planning an operation against a terrorist group, it still took some level of skill. Their flight had gotten them into Berlin just after midnight on the 14th, and by the time they had gotten to their hotel, they hadn't had the energy to do much more than strip down and crash. By the time Leo had extracted himself from the multiple pillows and warm, fluffy duvet, Grant was up and receiving their room service breakfast.

“Planned what to be this way?” He asked, feigning innocence as he waited for Leo to get himself comfortable. It was a bit of a feat, with the amount of pillows they had. He made a mental note to get rid of some of them that night before they went to sleep, and then accepted the plate that Grant was handing him.

“For us to get here _on Valentine's Day_.” Leo clarified, digging into the food, not bothering to wait for Grant to get settled across from him. Once you'd been together, even for a while, you learned to stop waiting for the other to be ready to eat to do the same yourself. And with Leo, Grant knew what he was getting into. Leo was a big fan of delicious food. If Leo _had_ waited for him to settle in, he probably would have thought something was wrong.

“Well,” Grant said, splitting the yolk on his egg carefully, dragging the tines of his fork through it. “It just happened to be cheapest to fly overnight on the 13th.”

“Mhmm.” Leo said around the mouthful of food he had, eyebrows raising in skepticism. Grant took a bite of his toast, saving himself from having to answer, but Leo didn't miss the slight smirk on his face, or the look in his eye.

Of course it had been intentional.

Not working for SHIELD had changed a lot of things for them, and while their lives were no longer in danger on a daily basis, and they didn't have anyone they needed to report their every other move to, they were still busy. Neither of them would have been happy sitting on their retirement fund, and their SHIELD savings, for long. While the funds that both of them had were considerable, they wouldn't have lasted forever, and had they been left to their own devices, together, things might have come to a head. Yes, they were in love, and yes, they had chosen this life together, but, _yes_ , they would have eventually had a yelling match, like they had back on the Bus, because they would go stir crazy. It was part of why they'd had the home gym and the work room done within the first two months of being in the house. It kept their minds occupied so that they didn't get cabin fever.

Not that they would have, because retiring from SHIELD had not meant retiring altogether, and they had both agreed to that. For Grant, finding work as an IED expert with the Federal Bureau had been as close to what he'd been doing before as it got, without the added danger of him going into those situations. The facilities that he worked at focused on training, on building teams of agents who would be able to do the work that Grant could, under pressure, and stress-free. The learning that Grant had received under SHIELD had been a huge plus on his resume when he'd applied for the position. That, and a little bit of a nudge from both Hill and Coulson. It was difficult for the organizations who had long been in the public eye to give in and allow their ranks to open to people who had worked for an organization that, while it had been known to some of their higher-ups, had generally been a shadow, up until the Battle of New York.

And Grant was happy, doing what he was doing. Leo was reminded of the way he'd been, training new recruits when they'd been in New York with SHIELD. The cadets could annoy him, and wear his patience thin, but at the end of the day, he was there to train them, to make sure they could go into the field and feel competent that they knew what they were doing and they could carry it out.

The IED training was making a little less dramatic than the training that SHIELD recruits received – there was no unit on enhanced combat, and no side course on how to identify and avoid becoming a target of a Gifted attack – but it was still important. To Grant, that meant a lot, even if he didn't say it out loud. Leo knew him well enough to understand that without a word being passed between them.

And for Leo...

Every little boy who dreams of being an engineer dreams of the stars. Getting up there, helping people get up there, helping find new and amazing ways for humankind to understand the worlds we didn't know. With the Battle of New York having opened so many more doors for discovery, and so many more eyes, it wasn't surprising that the government had put more money and backing into the National Space Program, and it was no wonder that, when Leo had turned up with his SHIELD emblazoned resume, NASA didn't turn him away.

It had been almost funny, the look on Grant's face, when Leo had gotten home, and said 'they hired me on the spot'.

Leo wouldn't be an astronaut, and that was fine. Like Grant, he was content to apply his knowledge and gifts to help others achieve their potential, and with him on board, NASA was launching many, many projects. Ones that would help them understand the worlds beyond those that were known, and that would help astronauts on missions to study and interact with a galaxy that seemed to be just one of many that could support life and interplanetary exploration.

Their lives had changed, so much that a week-long vacation, solely for the purpose of spending time with each other, was possible, and if Grant had planned it with enough mischief in mind for what their first (technically, second, but Leo wasn't being technical, for once) night would be, that just made it better. Leo had been scared, once or twice, at the idea that they would become like the couples they saw on television, or that they heard of every day. Change one thing, and they would get bored of each other, sick of each other. They would be at each other's throats all the time. Once a baby came along, they would be staying together, only for the child's sake.

He didn't want that, but neither did Grant.

Leo had grown up an only child. Grant had grown up in a family that was more a production than a place of love, save for the relationships between himself and his younger siblings, until late in the game. They both knew the dangers of a loveless marriage.

And when they had times, like that evening, when Grant stepped out of the suite's bedroom in a new, all black suit and tie, hair done to perfectly, smiling at Leo like he was everything he'd ever wanted, Leo was sure there was nothing loveless about their marriage, and nothing to fear.

They'd spent the better part of the day roaming the city, and taking in the sights. Berlin was a place that Leo had never been to before and, like Paris, Grant had been, but never really seen it. That meant that the historical walking tours were on their lists, and visiting museums, memorials, and places of historical significance of all kinds. They'd sampled the local food, and gotten lost at least once, before they'd headed back to the hotel to get ready for the dinner Grant had planned.

From overseas.

“I still can't believe you called ahead, across the globe, and made sure we had reservations.” Leo commented, standing up, and straightening his own suit. Their new suits had been a birthday present from May, her having set them up for fittings, even while she was abroad in Jordan, working a case. While Grant's was black, in everything from the jacket to the dress-shirt, Leo's was a deep blue, not quite navy, that Grant said brought out his eyes, black tie and white dress shirt. They hadn't had occasion to wear them until now, but Leo was glad that Grant had insisted they pack them.

“Hey. You make it sound like you think I can't manage something as basic as being a good husband on Valentine's.” Grant shot back, but his words lost any reprimand when Leo caught the grin on his face. “That hurts.”

“Uh-huh.” Leo stepped forward, leaning up to catch Grant's lips in a gentle kiss, smiling when they broke apart. “That should make it better, you big baby.”

Grant mock gasped, leading Leo to the door of their room, only pausing to grab their jackets from where they hung in the closet. “Now you're calling me a big baby. You _really_ don't think highly of me at all, do you?”

Leo snorted, slipping into his jacket as Grant held it up for him. Years ago, they wouldn't have fallen into this this simply. Now, it was just a mark of how special the dinner they were going to was that Grant offered him that service. “I think plenty highly of you. Just not quite as highly as you think of yourself.”

He opened their room door, throwing a grin over his shoulder to Grant as he stepped out, watching him grin and shake his head.

“I didn't know I married a comedian.”

“Uh.” Leo waited for him in the hall, and looped his arm through Grant's to head down and catch a cab to the restaurant. “You did so, and you love it.”

“I love _you_.” Grant corrected.

Leo sighed grandly, leaning against Grant's side, fluttering his eyelids as he gazed up at him. Dramatic, but it made Grant's grin grow, and that was all he had hoped to see. “I love you, too.”

 

-

 

Dinner was, in short, grand. When Grant had married Leo, he had known that he liked food, and that had been obvious at that morning's dinner. It was even more obvious by the four course meal that he'd had brought to them, at their cozy, candle lit table in a restaurant that Leo was sure would make many of the ones back home pale in comparison.

By the time they'd stepped out into the chilly evening, Leo had felt full to bursting and, true to fashion, Grant had suggested something for that, too.

It wasn't like their hotel was a far walk from the restaurant, and, even so, they had scarves and jackets, and gloves shoved deep in their pockets. It helped, to walk off dinner, especially when Leo had been so sure he was going to feel bloated for the rest of the trip. It had been even nicer to walk it off, hand in hand with Grant, winding their way through the streets. They were far from empty, and the streetlights gave them a different look than they had during the day.

That, or the whole evening had gained a romantic lighting, thanks to dinner, this walk, and Grant's presence. Leo wasn't sure which was more likely.

And the night was far from over.

Leo knew that, once you got to a certain point in the relationship, Valentine's was supposed to become just another hoop to jump through. Dinner, candles, flowers, sex. All of it common and all of it predictable. Eventually, it was all boring, from the candy, to the dinner, to the sex. He knew that, supposedly, that was what was supposed to happen to Valentine's, eventually.

He just had a very strong feeling that it wasn't going to happen with them.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a hedonist, and he loved his pleasure and gratification, whether or was affection, food, attention or sex. That was something he would have denied a few years before, but wouldn't have bothered with now. Maybe it was the fact that there was no way the little notes of affection could become boring when both of them kept finding new and exciting ways to tell each other that they were important, loved, valued, and special in the others eyes.

As Grant laid him out on the bed that night, Leo pondered another reason why it may never get boring.

Because there was just _something_ about watching Grant Ward, suit jacket off, tie loosened, but still dressed, kiss his way down Leo's very naked, very ready body.

“Dessert didn't fill you up, huh?” Leo commented, quiet, fingers playing over the soft material of Grant's shirt stretched over his shoulders. He was trying very hard to keep his voice level and light, but it was hard to do, considering all Grant had been doing since they'd walked back into the suite had been riling him up.

Grant looked up, his brown eyes sparking with the same smile that was on his lips. “You want me to say the corny line, or are we just going to assume I'm thinking it?”

Leo smiled back, breath hitching as Grant continued kissing down his stomach, hands on his hips, his tie brushing against Leo's skin in a maddening kind of way. “Is it something about how I'm sweeter than any dessert could ever be?”

The bed shifted, and Leo trapped the inside of his lower lip between his teeth, keeping himself quiet as Grant settled between his legs, practiced fingers curling around his cock.

“I told you it was corny.”

“Oh, that's so _bad_ , Grant.” Leo muttered, grinning. “That's so – _oh_ ”

His fingers on Grant's shoulders tightened reflexively, and he let his head hit the pillow, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling while he held his breath for the slow, long drag of Grant's tongue up the underside of his cock. He hadn't realized how badly he'd needed that wet warmth until it was on him, and now it was making his heartbeat pick up in a beautiful kind of way.

“Hm?” Grant asked, voice slow. His breath broke against Leo's wet skin, giving him just that little spike of frustration that allowed him to lift his head, staring down the bed. Of course, Grant was grinning like the cat that got the cream. “I didn't catch that.”

“I was saying.” Leo said. “Your joke? Was very bad. This?” He looked pointedly from Grant's eyes to exactly where he wanted Grant's mouth, when he was done being an ass. “Very good. So, if you don't mind...”

Grant made it very obvious that he didn't, meeting Leo's eyes while he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, gently, taking more of him down while one hand stroked slowly, up and down, from the base to just below Grant's lips. His other hand was firm on Leo's hip, holding him in place, but it was almost unnecessary.

Grant knew what this slow pace did to Leo, how it made him melt into the bed, eyes closed, fingers flexing, smiling loosely, until he got needy for more. He wouldn't buck, wouldn't squirm. Would show excellent self restraint while Grant took his time, until he was ready to snap if Grant didn't give him more.

Not that Grant made him wait long, tonight, before he was taking Leo down, moving at a maddeningly perfect pace, using his mouth, his hands, and tongue in ways that made Leo whine, eyes closed, head tipped back. His hands had long since moved to the bedspread. It would be easier to tug there, than to explain to Melinda why they needed to buy Grant a new shirt to match his suit.

“If you – if – Fuck, _Grant_ , you're going to -” Leo groaned through his teeth, one hand twisted on the duvet, the other tangling in Grant's hair while he pulled off of Leo's cock with a long, tight suck. The tension loosened in his spine once Grant let him go, through it threatened, with every slow brush of Grant's fingertip under the head. “Ohh, _fuck_ , I swear, sometimes you try to kill me.”

Looking down, he found Grant watching him with a satisfied smile, his lips wet and swollen, brown eyes dark with hunger. He was trying to look at ease, but Leo knew him well enough to see the lines of tension in his body, the way he was holding back, refusing to be the first of the two of them to crack. “I'm not doing anything.”

Leo snorted. “You were about to make a very loud mess of me, and if you don't _quit that,_ ” he shot a glare at the finger Grant was dragging down the line of his cock, curved up against his belly. “You're still going to do it.”

Grant shrugged one shoulder, still smiling that easy smile. “Not like it wouldn't be good.”

Leo couldn't help grinning, even while he growled, sitting up to tug Grant in by his loose tie, kissing him hard, and a little dirty. “There will be time for that later. You know what I want.”

Grant's answering grin was wolfish, brushing Leo's mouth as he kissed at the corners of his. “Helps if you say it. Use your words.”

Leaning out, Leo fixed him with what he hoped was a stern look. “I want you out of all these very, very nice clothes, in this bed, and fucking me. I don't think I'm asking for something you don't want, too.” He'd barely finished speaking before Grant was kissing him against, pressing him back down against the bed, and leaving him there, a little breathless, while he slipped out of the bed, and undid his tie, tossing it at the chair in the corner.

“As I thought.” Leo said, smug, shifting on the bed, getting comfortable.

Grant hadn't wasted time getting him worked up once they'd gotten back, and Leo was more than ready to go. Between backing Leo into the wall and slowly undressing him, to kissing him and laying him out on the bed, Grant had made sure to pamper Leo. Ending up between his legs had been a surprise, because Grant had spent a good long while, before that, working him open, slow, taking his time, while he kissed Leo, and hummed in response to his little sounds. Spread out on the bed now, Leo was ready, and willing, and, he'd admit, needy.

But, at least Grant wasn't going to make him wait long.

Unless he took his sweet time getting undressed.

“Babe.” Leo rolled onto his side, watching Grant. “Do you need me to undo your pants for you? Because you're taking way too long.”

“Bossy.” Grant replied, his voice calm while he pulled his belt out of his pants, loop by loop, despite the obvious bulge in the front. He was doing this on purpose, working Leo up, winding him tighter and tighter, between the kisses, and the fingering, and the incomplete blowjob, and then letting him stew.

Giving him time to settle down, so that once they were finally together, it wouldn't end within a minute. Leo could respect that. He could also be honest about being just a little annoyed at having to wait.

Not that he would be honest _out loud_. That would just make Grant slow down even more. They'd played this game before, and Leo knew how to get him moving a little faster. Rolling back onto his back, he sighed. “Fine, take your time.” Carefully, he took himself in hand, stroking slowly, closing his eyes and humming quietly. It wasn't enough to make him come, not nearly enough, but without opening his eyes, he knew Grant had picked up the pace. There was a second of silence, and then the rustle of fabric, the sharp sound of a zipper being undone, and a _fwump_ as Grant's pants hit the floor. It wasn't long before the bed was dipping again, and Leo opened his eyes, smiling up at his scowling husband.

“You're too easy, Grant.”

“You're too impatient.” He shot back, but there was no real annoyance in his voice, and definitely not in his touch. Leaning over, he kissed Leo, gentle, barely there, while he moved himself into position.

Leo groping blindly at his left for the bottle of lube Grant had left there, earlier, and pressed it into his hand, with a soft whisper to 'hurry', before he laced his fingers through Grant's hair, and kissed him deeper. Dimly, he heard the _click_ of the bottle's lid, and felt the tension in Grant for a second while he coated himself. He had to be sensitive, hard, given how long he'd been pampering Leo for, and that thought pulled a small sound out of Leo, fingers sliding down to Grant's biceps, squeezing lightly.

Grant pulled back from the kiss, and his hands moved again, pushing Leo's thighs apart, up, and...

“Oh. Yes.” Leo willed himself to relax, fighting against closing his eyes, watching Grant watch him as he pushed inside, slow, inch by inch, stretching him until he was settled, deep, hips pressed to Leo's ass. Grant always gave him a second to breathe, to settle, to be comfortable, and, sometimes, when they had torn at each other's clothes, and barely managed prep, Leo appreciated it.

Now, he was clenching his muscles, and watching Grant go a little slack-jawed, and laughing, breathlessly. “Come on, Grant.” He murmured, hooking his ankles behind the other. “Stop being a gentleman.”

He didn't need any more encouragement than that, and Leo was glad for it, because once Grant was moving, he didn't want him to stop. All the build up, and he was tight, and ready, and it all felt so _good_. Shivers and electricity up and down his spine every time they moved, his cock trapped between their bodies, and Grant's mouth on his neck, leaving sucking kisses, and letting him whimper, and moan, and be as vocal as he wanted. As encouraging as he wanted. And as demanding as he wanted.

He asked for faster, and Grant gave it to him. Slower, and Grant switched to a pace that had both of them shaking, Leo grinning, loving the fact that they were _denying_ themselves a quick end. Doing something that would just make it that much better when they gave in.

Leo dug his fingers into Grant's back, and groaned, “Oh, deeper, Grant, almost-” and found himself being pulled up, into Grant's lap, sliding down on his cock, and gasping. “Oh, yes. Grant, just...”

Legs curled around Grant, he shifted, grinding himself down, the head of Grant's cock dragging over that spot inside him that threatened to make everything go white. “Yes, like this. Yes, Grant – _Oh_.”

Grant didn't wait for him to finish, didn't give him the option. Hands on his hips, holding him up while he pushed into him, quick, keeping that angle, making Leo shake from how good it felt, how close he was. He didn't touch himself, wouldn't, instead keeping his hands on Grant's biceps, feeling the tremor in them from the act of holding Leo right where he needed to be.

Leo's legs tightened, and he pulled Grant in that little bit. Kissing him hard, leaning their foreheads together. “So good.”

Grant grinned at him, that loose grin, that self satisfied one, that made Leo want to reach down and hold himself, to keep from losing it right there. “I know.”

“Why – _fuck_ – why are you so hot when – when you're being -” Leo didn't finish. Couldn't losing his train of thought in a shaky moan. He wasn't going to last long, and Grant knew it.

“Because you love me.” Grant answered, lips brushing Leo's as he spoke. “And I – I love you.” Leo smiled at that break, even while he dug his fingers into Grant's arms, trying to hold back. “So much.”

“I know.” Leo breathed back, exerting himself enough to push down as Grant pushed up. His breath caught in his throat, body tensing, and Grant didn't wait. Grant gave him what he wanted, hard, fast, until Leo was shaking in his arms, back arching, fingers digging into Grant's arms hard enough to bruise, and his cry of Grant's name loud enough to earn them a noise complaint.

Grant's arms tight around him, his face pressed into Leo's throat, he didn't miss when Grant followed him, just a minute later, groaning against his skin, shuddering while Leo pushed the fingers of one hand through his sweaty hair, waiting for him to come down, still trying to catch his own breath.

“You made a mess.”

As the first words after a round of great sex, they weren't exactly the most romantic, but Leo's face split in a grin, and he laughed quietly, leaning back to look at Grant.

“I did.” He admitted, glancing down between the two of them. “That was your fault, though.”

Grant tilted his head to the side, conceding the blame. His eyes were still dark, his face flushed, and lips swollen. He had Leo's come on his stomach, and the faint shine of sweat on his shoulders and chest. He was a fine mess, and Leo's work of art. “Worth it.”

“Always is.” Leo agreed, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Carry me to the shower?”

Grant laughed. “After that? I don't think so. How about we walk, and try to hold each other up.”

Leo wiggled, lifting himself off of Grant and gingerly uncurling his legs, feeling the muscles protest already. “That sounds like a metaphor about marriage.”

Grant looked at him for a second, blinking, openly thinking it over. “Huh. I guess it does. But it also sounds like the only way we're going to get cleaned up before you do your sleeping beauty act and pass out.”

“Good sex makes me sleepy.” Leo said, defensively, watching Grant swing his legs over the side of the bed and stand up. “That's a compliment.” Still, he took the hand Grant offered him, getting up on considerably shaky legs of his own.

“So are those.” Grant said, gesturing to Leo's legs, before tugging him towards the en suite. “Happy Valentine's Day, Leo.”

Leo met Grant's eyes and smiled, flicking on the bathroom light as they passed it. “Happy Valentine's, Grant.”

 


End file.
